etalocohC
by najika michiyuri
Summary: The data man uses Ryoma as his test subject for chocolates under experimental stage not knowing its side effects. After taking a bite, Ryoma undergoes personality jam towards everyone. Chaos begins and it's all because of a chocolate.


etalocohC

by: najika michiyuri

disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is owned by Konomi Takeshi

* * *

Inui was making another one of his infamous 'Inui juice'.

"data…data…data…I need to increase the use of this ingredient by 15%." he mumbled.

The sound of typing started. It was broken by a soft sound of a guffaw. Inui smirked "Perfect. It will only affect them for 3 days."

Suddenly a dark aura filled the room as Inui glanced at the calendar.

"February 11. Just enough time for me to finish it all."

The sound of typing returned.

"Perfect. There is 56% possibility that _he_ will taste it."

(737)

February 14. The regulars opened their lockers only to be greeted by a certain package. Each one of them had different reactions but they all had one thing alike, their eyes widened with shock.

(737)

"Practice is over, nyah!" Eiji Kikumaru, the most hyper of all the regulars said as they walked towards their lockers. A small piece of paper fell as he opened his locker.

"Eh? What's this?" He thought aloud.

"Inui Juice," it read. Eiji's eyes widened. A horrified expression filled his face. He ran, leaving the piece of paper behind. His reaction was too sudden that anyone didn't have the chance to ask why.

"Fssshhh…." Kaidoh broke the silence. "What's his problem?"

"Nothing of your business, Mamushi." Momoshiro said.

"What're you saying peach-head?!"

"Mamushi!"

"Peach-head!"

Ryoma sighed. His crazy sempais were at it again. Suddenly, a white thing caught his attention. He bent over to pick it up. Most of his other sempais were watching Momo and Kaido's fight that they didn't notice him.

He got up and read the paper silently.

"Inui Juice."

His eyes widened but he composed his expression before any regular person might see him.

(**A/n:** Not all regulars are normal right?)

"Echizen." Fuji caught his attention.

"Hn." was his usual reply.

Just with that he understood. Fuji saw him and knew that it was from Inui.

Oishi suddenly silenced everyone.

"Will everyone please keep quiet?"

"Echizen?" Oishi asked-he too, noticed Ryoma's expression and understood the quiet exchange.

"Hn."

"Kikumaru will be fine." Fuji informed him. Apparently, this was enough to calm down Oishi's motherly worries for a while.

Ryoma, then returned to opening his locker. A small package greeted him. Chocolates- of course. He was aware of his eavesdropping sempai who was behind him glancing at the oven-fresh, sweet-smelling chocolates he now held.

"So young…so young…" Momo chanted.

He lowered his cap. He couldn't help but think of the auburn-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes who probably made it for him. He inserted the chocolates in his bag and left the room. He went up the rooftop to eat the chocolates. He just took one bite when-

Blag!

Ryoma Echizen, the tennis prodigy, the prince of tennis, laid unconscious. Luckily, Fuji followed him upstairs trying to execute one of his sadistic plots to put Ryoma and Sakuno together. Sakuno Ryuzaki, followed too.

"A-anou… R-Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" Sakuno stuttered as she tried put the worries she felt into words.

"Let's bring him to the clinic." the sadist said.

(737)

Sakuno eagerly waited for Ryoma to wake up. She spent half an hour waiting for him to gain consciousness. Suddenly, the awkward silence in the clinic was stopped.

"Ryuzaki." He mumbled in his sleep.

"_Doki…Doki…"_ her heart said.

Sakuno turned to see if Ryoma was really awake, but she could still see his eyes closed and his angelic face as he continued his slumber.

After another half an hour passed and Ryoma finally regained his consciousness. Sakuno was so happy. She held his arm as an unknown gesture.

"R- ryoma-kun y-you're already awake."

Ryoma was shocked to see the auburn-haired girl but his usually cold expression didn't give that away.

"Soft." He complimented. _That_ gave him away.

Those words were meant to be an inside thought for this egoistic guy but now, it isn't. The lass was speechless. She quickly retrieve her hand and clasped them together. Her whole face reddened.

"How long was I sleeping?" he asked, turning to the most common topic that a person, like him, who fainted might ask.

"A-about an hour now." Sakuno replied in a voice that would almost not be intelligible.

Silence then enveloped the two of them.

"I-I'm going to g-go now. Ja." Sakuno said as she made her escape.

(737)

Ryuzaki Sakuno walked home that day without the lad she liked. She felt awkward as she went through the familiar yet so indifferent streets to home. Her mind was filled with the words he used to speak to her today. _Ryuzaki. Soft_. She felt heat rise up her cheeks. By now, her cheeks would have been the shade of red.

Her heart beated uncontrollably just by remembering him. She suddenly remembered when he fainted. The way he looked when he laid on the floor unconscious.

"Will he be alright?"She thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi to the people of the Earth! (and outerspace- if necessary).

after an hour......

Me: What was I going to say again?

Director: Thank them! stupid idiot!

Me: Hmph! I don't want to you're bossing me around!

Director: I'll give you blood in exchange.

Me: Deal! *eyes sparkle*

Okay... To everyone thanks for reading this fic. I edit it now and then. Thanks to all who told me my mistakes I really appreciate it. to those who sent nice reviews...THANK YOU ALL * unknown emotion*. and to all who hated this fic, don't care or whatever....Thanks! I appreciate it!

well that's all, I guess...

Director: How about Bea?! BEA!!!!!!!!

Me: Sheeshh.... chill gramps. kay. Thanks Ochibi! i miss you!

Director:Okay you're off.

Me: Where's my BLOOD!

Director: Yeah, Oh. *makes a sorry-face* I don't have any.

Me: YOU HAVE NO BLOOD!!!!!!! GET READY TO LOSE YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!

Director: *makes his escape*

Me: Come back lousy old man!!!!!!


End file.
